


Dinner Plans and Murder

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn and Homelander make dinner plans.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dinner Plans and Murder

Jonathan's nose is bleeding. He twists and turns his wrists, trying and failing to break free of his restraints. Madelyn crimson painted lips are curled into a snarl. 

Homelander is by her side like a loyal attack dog waiting to get free of a leash.

He knows that before the night ends he will die, Jonathan had tried to gather evidence to bring Vought down. He failed, got caught, and would die a pointless death in a warehouse that reeks of piss. 

“I would say this isn’t personal,” Madelyn begins, her lips changing to a soft smile. It’s fake, sweet, like eating a spoonful of sugar mixed with treacle. “But loyalty is everything to me and when someone throws that away, how can it be anything other personal?”.

Jonathan laughs, a bitter broken laugh. Blood dripping' into his mouth. “The only person you’ve ever been loyal to is yourself. You’d kill your own mother for a promotion,”.

“No,” Madelyn says softly, gripping his cheeks roughly. “I killed my own mother because she was weak. Weak people disgust me.”

Jonathan spits blood in her face. Madelyn doesn’t flinch, Homelander looks ready to break his neck for it. “Rude. Now there is no need to act uncivilised,” Madelyn tells him moments before ramming a screwdriver into his eye.

Out of his good eye he sees Homelander smirk at the exact moment he screams. 

Madelyn let’s go of his cheeks, turns to face Homelander. “Do you want Chinese or Italian for dinner? Once we’ve finished here, I could really eat something,” Madelyn asks the younger man. Jonathan can’t believe that she’s making dinner plans right now.

“Maybe we should try that new Thai place that Maeve keeps raving about,” Homelander replies, never taking his eyes off Jonathan. “I can pick it up when I’m dumping his body,”.

“Excellent idea,”.

Jonathan just registers her turning around and the screwdriver piercing his throat.


End file.
